Welcome to Omnitrix City (Earth-111)
Welcome to Omnitrix City is a movie/special by StreetM. It first aired on 27 September in the writing contest blog made by Brandon 10. It later aired on its official page on BTFF on 29 September. Synopsis After Jen 10 completes her Tetramand training, the Azmuth decides she is ready to start learning about the last alien , Mystic, with Ken, Kai's son. However, when the anodite has to postpone training to his political duties in Omnitrix City, Jen decides to run away there in order to find him and commence her training. Once there, the shapeshifter learns the reality of Omnitrix City, and after defeating some alien gangsters who abused a man, she is detained for the destruction she had caused. Ken, after conversing with Rook Belle, the first female magister of Plumbers, succeeds in freeing her and plans to send her back home. However, after Jen discusses her stay in the city, she convinces him to allow her to live on Magic Falls and start the training. Plot The special starts at a completely black screen. Narrator: When I was a kid, My father used to tell me the heroic stories of the past, specifically one that changed the fate of the universe. Let me tell you the same story... The black screen cuts to the scene of the Null Void where Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Rook are standing together. Narrator: ...After the Time War came to an end... Shows Ben, Rook and some Plumbers monitoring over a group of intergalactic constructors building futuristic tall building in Bellwood. Narrator: ...Our heroes decided to turn Bellwood into a utopia named Omnitrix City, a city where Aliens and Humans from all over the universe would live together in peace and harmony, hence its name... The scene cuts to an enormous building, probably Ben's HQ. Ben 10,000 is standing alongside Magister Blonko looking outside the window. They are looking towards billions of aliens and humans who are cheering for them. Narrator: ...Ben 10,000 accomplished many remarkable things in his life, but his time in the world came to an end, and thus the Omnitrix went out in search of the next worthy user... Shows a glowing Omnitrix symbol. Narrator: ...Oh and I forgot to introduce myself to you kids, I am Ken Tennyson, son of Ben 10,000. The title card for the special appears before the screen fades black. ---- The special resumes in the city of London, the Big Ben from inside the Elizabeth Tower rings 12 PM. We zoom down to see that an old Galvan along with two young Galvans walk in the snow toward one of the houses. Old Galvan: Are you sure that she is the one? Young Galvan 1: Yes, Azmuth. Azmuth nods and tries to climb the door with his weak hand but unfortunately he didn't reach the door knob. Young Galvan 2: May I? Azmuth nods once again and the young Galvan quickly jumps to the door bell and rings it. Soon, A man in his early thirties opens the door but he doesn't see anyone outside the door. Azmuth: Down here! The man looks down to see the three little aliens. Man: Oh, it's you! It is an honor to meet you. Azmuth: The honor is mine. Now if you please... Man: Yeah, sure. The man bends down and grabs Azmuth in his palm and walks inside his house, the young Galvans follow them. Once inside they see a woman sitting in front of a large flat-screen TV. Man: And this is my beautiful wife, Margaret. Margaret: Hello. Azmuth: What makes you think that your daughter is the one? Margaret: You may see for yourself. Jen! Unseen Voice: Comin' A seven-year-old little girl enters the room. She is wearing a strange orange watch. Margaret: Jen, would you like to show our little friend what you can do. Jen presses a button on the side of the watch. A tower pops up. She pushes the tower back inside. She is engulfed in a green flash. When the flash clears, it is revealed that the little girl has turned into a little female Pyronite. She burns the roof and then floats around. The young Galvans watch with their mouth agape while Azmuth smirks. Jen/Pyronite: I am Jen 10! Deal with it! Azmuth, smirking: Looks like the rumors were true, the wielder of the Omnitrix is a human, once again. 10 years later London, A 17-year-old girl, probably Jen is standing in a futuristic wrestling ring. An Appoplexian is standing infront of her, grinning. Appoplexian/Shredator: Lemme tell ya somethin', Jennifer Lee Tennesse, you are going to get your self hurt by the Shredator! Go home now and I will show mercy. Jen, grinning: Seems to me that you are scared of a girl. Shredator, now ticked off charges towards Jen. Jen dodges and kicks Shredator on his chest. Shredator grunts and grabs Jen from the neck. Shredator: What happened, girl? Did your watch leave your side? Jen: Nah, I was having kinda fun fighting with you as a human. But now that you've asked... Jen kicks the Shredator in his groin and frees herself. She presses a button on the side of the Omnitrix and a tower pops up showing various icons. She presses the tower down. A green flash engulfs the ring and two "beating" sounds are heard. When the flash clears we see that the Shredator is knocked down and Jen has transformed into a female Tetramand. Jen/Teramand: Oh yeah! Another one bites the dust! Jen detransforms. We zoom out to see that Azmuth on the palm of an elder Kai Green Tennyson is watching Jen from the side of the ring. Kai, approaching Jen: Wonderful! Azmuth: I don't think so. Jen: Cut to the chase, did I pass the test or not? Azmuth: I haven't decided if you passed the test or not and I told you to transform into your Anodite form! Jen: She has a name: Mystic and it just does not come easy to me and this is one of the many reasons that I should start training with Ken. There is a silence for a second before someone speaks. Kai: I think she's right. Azmuth: I don't think so. Kai: All in favor of letting Jen train with my son... Jen and Kai raise their hands and Azmuth sighs. Azmuth: Alright, alright. I'll contact Ken. He'll be here in less than 5 hours at the nearest ship garage. (to Jen) You must be going to pick him... Jen was going to ask something but Azmuth... Azmuth: ...And I am not giving my ship to you. Jen: Then how the heck am I supposed to pick him. Azmuth: Take Licky. Jen delightfully jumps in the air. Jen: Yay! Azmuth and Kai give Jen the "look". Jen corrects her reaction. Jen: I mean...Thanks for believing in me. Now, I must be going. Kai, you comin'? Kai: I'll be there. Jen walks out of the building and approaches a Vulpimancer. She hugs the Vulpimancer and the Vulpimancer licks her. Jen: Licky! I am so happy! Ask why. Licky growls in a soft tone. Jen: Ken is finally going to train me! Licky licks Jen again. Jen: And you are supposed to take me to pick him. Licky's expression turns from happy to lazy. Jen: What? Now come on, Sleeping Beauty. Jen sits on the back of Licky. Jen, now riding Licky arrives in front of a large door. A guard is guarding the door. Jen: Open the door! Guard: Sorry, but Azmuth has strict orders that you do not go past London. Jen: And Azmuth gave me new orders. Are you sure you want to make the li'l guy angry? The guard thinks for a second and then presses a red button beside his chair. The large door opens. Jen, riding on Licky runs off across the frozen landscape. Outside London, a few hours later. An enormous ship lands with a thrusting sound. The doors open with a soft screeching sound. A man in his early forties steps out of the ship, who has a striking resemblance to Ben 10,000. A few seconds later, a woman in her late thirties steps out of the ship with three kids. Two of them are girls and one of them is a boy. Girl 1 is a 10-year-old, Girl 2 is a 7-year old and the boy is 4-year old. We zoom out to see that Kai Green Tennyson is standing in front of the ship to greet the passengers. Man, hugging Kai: Mom! How are you? Kai, delightfully: I am alright. What about you, Ken? Ken/Man: Nothing new, would you mind carrying your grandson for a second? Kai: Sure! Kai grabs the little boy. Little boy: Let go of me, old woman! Ken: Peter! Manners dear...she is your grandmother. Kai: Oh don't worry. Li'l Pete is just having fun with his grandma. Right Pete? Peter: No. Kai: See? Peter slips from Kai's hands and enters his Anodite form, levitating towards Ken's head. Ken facepalms. Girl 1: How are you, grandma? Kai, hugging girl 1: I am good. Do you have any questions like always, Jill? Jill: Oh yes, I have one. See, I red all about grandpa's adventures but there is this one question that I am dying to ask. Kai: Ask! Jill: What happened to Jul- Girl 2, cutting Jill in the middle and talking rapidly: See you may have not met me, but I am Elien. My favorite color is pink. My favorite food is Garlic Bread. My favorite hobby is collecting Samurai Smackers, My worst fear is ostriches. I was born on 11 August to Ken Tennyson and Mary Janet Te- Jill: She met you last year and you don't have to give her your whole bio-data! Elien: You're a dweeb! Jill: You're a doofus! The scene cuts to Ken who is helping the woman/her wife out of the ship. Woman: No need to help me, I am pregnant not helpless! Ken: Why would I not, you are my wife, Mary. Kai, placing her hand on Mary's belly: The baby is strong, I see another sparkling Anodite like Gwen, oh I miss her so much. Mary: I hope not. Kai: Why is that, dear? Mary: I would like for once to have a nice human baby lacking the "spark" like late father-in-law, so that he or she doesn't do "Magic stuff" all the time. Peter, still in his Anodite form: Hey, mom! I learned a new trick, I call it "Magic stuff". I will do it all the time. Mary, facepalming: Were Ken and his sister this crazy? Kai: Gwen certainly was but Ken had been rather serious since he got 12. Ken notices that Jen is standing behind Kai. Ken: Jen! I can't believe how big and strong you have become! Jen: I am glad that you are finally here! And I cannot wait to get started with my training! Ken sadly puts his hands on Jen's shoulders. Ken: I am more than sorry, Jen. Jen: Sorry 'bout what? Mary, to Ken: You have to tell her sooner or later. Kai: I guess you are not staying... Ken: I will return to Omnitrix City tomorrow. Jen, sadly: But you are supposed to stay. Ken: Sorry but your Anodite training will have to wait. That night, Ken, Jen and Azmuth are having dinner. Azmuth is sitting on a pile of books sitting on his chair. Jen: When will my Anodite training commence? Ken: I have responsibilities in Omnitrix City, as one of its leaders. Jen: How 'bout I come to Omnitrix City with you? Azmuth: It is my task to protect MY device and its wielder and Omnitrix City is too dangerous for you. Jen leaves the room, disappointed. The next morning, Ken and his family are standing in front of their ship which is now parked in front of Kai's house. Kai is standing in front of Ken and his family. Ken, hugging Kai: Bye mom! Kai: I will miss you so much! Ken, Mary, Jill, Eilen and Peter enter their ship which takes off. We zoom out to see that Jen and Licky are standing on the top of Elizabeth Tower, watching Ken leave. Jen: It's time. That night, Jen is packing her bags. Licky is sitting besides Jen. Jen: Done! Let's go, Licky! Jen grabs her bags and opens the door. Kai is standing in front of Jen. Jen, nervous: Kai, I-it's not what you think. Kai: Don't worry, I am not here to stop you. I am here to tell you something, Ben and many of my friends are gone. You have to write your own fate you have to find your own path. Whichever decision do you choose, I am with you. There is a silence for a moment before Jen ends it by smiling. Kai: But you still have to say bye to your parents. Later, Jen and Licky are standing in front of a ship. The parents of the former are saying goodbye to her. Azmuth is also there. Jen's father, sobbing: I knew that you had to leave some day but this-this is too quick. Margaret: Brad, it's not like she is going forever (sobbing) but this-this is still sad. Jen: Mom, dad! You are overreacting. It's not like I am going to die (sobbing) but this-this... Azmuth: Now leave already! And guard the Omnitrix more than your life. Jen wipes her tears and nods. Jen and Licky enter the ship and close the door. Later, Jen is sitting on the piloting seat of the ship and Licky is sitting besides him, entering Omnitrix City. Jen parks the ship in a nearby ship garage, which is a few meters away from Omnitrix City's border. Jen arrives next to a large door. It is guarded by two guards. Guard 1: Do you have a passport? Jen shows him a plumber's badge instead. The guard smiles. Guard 2: Welcome to Omnitrix City. Jen, looking at the tall futuristic building: W-Wow! I am amazed and...hungry. Licky gives Jen the "same here" look. Jen: Let's get something to eat. Jen walks to a small general store. Jen: I need some apple pies, tea powder, burger patties, ready-to-cook french fries and a bottle of soda. Alien cashier of the shop: That will be 49 Taydens. Jen notices that she has no Taydens: Ah, you see I have no "Taydens." How 'bout 10 Pounds? Cashier: No Taydens, No stuff! Now get lost. Jen: Sheesh... Jen and Licky leave the store. Jen, excited: You know what this means?!? Licky gives her a "don't know, don't care" look. Jen, still excited: We'll catch fish! (holding up the omnitrix) in Mermaid style! Later a female Piscis Vollan, probably Mermaid is swimming in a pond. She spots a large alien fish, about the size of a 10-year-old. Mermaid: Here, fishy fishy, come to mommy. Mermaid catches the fish and comes out of the water, the fish struggles for a minute and then passes away. Mermaid: Licky! I caught a giant alien fish! Licky growls in a "yay!" way. Mermaid presses her Omnitrix symbol a green flash engulfs her Sequence: Mermaid catches on fire before her whole body turns into fire. A piece of metal grows on her chest and then expands, turning into a sleek armor. Three vents open in her face mask. The omnitrix symbol appears on her chest plate Pryptiosian-B/Powerszone: Powerzone! Powerzone holds the fish hard. Her hands turn glowing red as she starts heating the fish. The delicious smell of the fish covers a small amount of land near Powerzone. A man in rags comes out of the bush besides Powerzone. Rag guy, smiling: Hello! Powerzone screams. She calms down after a moment. Powerzone: Wow! You scared me to death! Rag guy, blushing: Oh that's nothin' But if you wanna thank me, how 'bout you gimme some of your delicious fish over there. Powerzone, sighing: Fine. Powerzone presses her omnitrix symbol and transforms into a female Tetramand. Tetramand/Fist Mistress: Fist Mistress! Fist Mistress rips the fish into two pieces with her bare hands. Fist Mistress, giving one piece to rag guy: Here. Rag guy takes the fish from her. Unknown voice: Hey! you can't fish here! Fist Mistress turns around to see that the guard of the area is here. Fist Mistress: Rag guy, hel- (notices that rag guy is not here) Fudge! Fist Mistress detransforms and rides onto Licky. Guard: Hey! come back here! Jen, now on Licky notices that a small crowd of people (humans) are standing together at the corner of the street in front of a man on a podium. She gets off of Licky and walks to the crowd. Man: ...and that is the reason that humans should stand up to the aliens. Stand with us, humans, stand with the Shield of Humanity. We will bring peace, aliens don't belong here, they do not belong on Earth. Join the movement now! All the people start cheering...except Jen. Jen: Booooooooooooo! Are you kidding me?! Aliens are the coolest. Man: People. an important announcement: The great Jen 10 is among us but SHE IS OPPOSING HER OWN RACE! People: BOOOO! Jen 10 out! Harmony now! Jen 10 Out! Harmony Now! Je- Jen, angrily to the man: You! Jen presses the Omnitrix and transforms into a female Orishan. Jen/Orishan knocks the man out with a water whip. The man, getting up: See! People: Jen 10 out! Or we kill you now! Jen 10 Out! Or we kill you Now! Orishan: Okay, okay. I get it. Jen/Orishan runs away with Licky. Later, a detransformed Jen with Licky is walking past the streets of Omnitrix City. She spots a grocery store with a weak alien probably the store manager is pinned on a wall by a Flourona. A Necrofriggian and a Geochelone Aerio are standing beside the Tetramand. Jen: Can this day get any weirder? Flourona:...listen to me very carefully, gimme your taydens and we leave, don't gimme the taydens and we destroy your shop. Jen: Hey! The Flourona, turning around: Hey Chill Pill, a girl is here to stop us. Chill Pill, the Necrofriggian laughing in a mocking manner: Listen there, li'l girly, mind your own business or we'll make you regret that you never met the Troublesome Trio. Jen: Try me. The Geochelone Aerio: You would'nt dare. Jen gives him a "oh I will" look. Chill Pill: Shellhead, take care of that dog. toward Licky Flytrap and I will show the lady who she's messing with. Shellhead, the Geochelone Aerio: With pleasure. Shellhead blasts Licky with a big gust of air. Licky claws him taking him down even though he had a tough shell. Jen presses the Omnitrix tower. Sequence: Jen's bones and muscles increase in size. Her body turns orange as she grows reptilish scales. She grows a tail and roars as the transformation sequence completes She has transformed into a female Vaxasaurian. Jen/Vaxasaurian, roaring: T-Regina! Flytrap runs away in fear. Chill Pill: Hey where are you goi- T-Regina picks Chill Pill. T-Regina: Listen to me, bug! If I find you terrorizing someone next time then I won't go easy on you. Is that clear? Chill Pill, scared: Y-Yes. T-Regina: Good, now get lost! T-Regina throws Chill Pill into a nearby building with so much force that the building falls. T-Regina detransforms. Some plumbers arrive on the scene with their leader, a female Revonnahgander. Revonnahgander, to one of the plumbers: Take the Necrofrifggian and Geochelone Aerio into custody. I will take care of the shapeshifter and the Vulpimancer. A plumber: Understood, Belle. Rook Belle: That's Magister Rook Belle to you, plumber is that clear? Plumber: Yes ma'm, Magister Rook Belle. Rook Belle approaches Jen. Jen: No need to thank me, It's m- Rook Belle cuffs Jen. Rook Belles, pointing towards the fallen building: Jen 10, you're under arrest for damaging property not owned by you. You have the right to remain silent. Jen gasps. The scene cuts to Jen and Belle (let's call her that from now on) are siting opposite side on a table in a Plumber's base. Jen: ...I was just helping the man, Belle: By damaging buildings. I thought you were better than this. Jen: I am. Just gimme another chance like your father gave to Ben. Belle, surprised: How do you know that? Jen: Your las- I mean first name is Rook. Belle: Alright, you surprised me but you have to stay in here for the next week unless someone ba- A plumber enters the room. Plumber: She's been bailed. Belle: Who bailed her? Plumber: Ken Tennyson. Ken enters the room. Ken: Drop the charges on her. I'll take it from here. Belle: Okay, take the girl but this is her first and last chance. Ken: Understood. Jen gets up. Ken: Young lady, I think we need to talk. The scene cuts to an alien animal pound. Jen and Ken are talking. Jen: ...you should allow me to stay. I have realized that the city not only needs you but it also needs me. Ken: Liste- A plumber holding Licky arrives. Plumber: Does this belong to you? Later, Jen, Licky and Ken are on a ship on route to Magic Falls, Ken's home and a small town in Omnitrix City. Ken sadly looks at his father's statue before they land. Upon landing in the town. The kids Eilen and Jill are waiting for them. The doors of the ship open and Jen, Licky and Ken come out. Jill: Jen! Are you here to stay? Jen stays silent for a second before speaking. Jen, sadly: No, I have to leave. I was just here to say a final goodbye to you guys. Eilen, sadly: Well bye then. Jen smirks a little and heads towards the ship but Ken stops her. Ken: Stop *sigh* You are right; since my father's death, Omnitrix City has fallen out of balance and I believe that by putting off your training I would be upholding my legacy. However, now I realize that you are my father, Ben 10,000's legacy. Jen smiles. The scene cuts to a press conference. Reporter 1: Are the rumors true about you staying on Omnitrix City? Reporter 2: Yes tell us! Jen: Y-yes, Ben 10,000 meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I will strive to obtain that goal. Citizens cheer. The camera focuses on Jen's face. The scene switches to the same shot, but on a TV screen. The TV is viewed by a masked man sitting on a chair. Two human soldiers in hi-tech gear are standing behind him. As the broadcast finishes Soldier 1 holding the remote turns the TV off. Masked man: Jen 10's arrival calls for an acceleration in our plans. THE END Characters Heroes *Jennifer/Jen 10 *Ken *Rook Belle *Mary *Jill *Eileen *Peter *Protestor *Brad/Jen's father *Azmuth *Licky Villains *Chill Pill *Flytrap *Shellhead *Masked Man (cameo only) Aliens *Jen's Pyronite form *Fist Mistress (x2) *Mermaid *Powerzone *Jen's Orishan form *T-Regina Sequels The movie is succeded by Jen 10: Legacy. Trivia *The special/movie first aired as an entry of writing contest. *Flytrap was originally named Root. Category:Movies